


Masquerade

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, ISOLA, Schwarz Stein, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desperation, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Goat Weed, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panty Kink, Party, Public Sex, Rimming, Rimming During Intercourse, Sex Party, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamijo hosts a masquerade built for the sole purpose of celebrities getting together to find freedom in their sexual exploration. Though, perhaps, his reasons are a bit more directed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Song[s]: Full album Heart by Kamijo & "Taboo" by Kaya

His fingers trembled faintly against his sides, his breath bated even as he watched the guests come down the stairs into the ballroom. He'd rented out the largest place he could find for this party, having every intention of threading his way through the guests, sampling them like the finest wines until he found the one he was looking for. He was certain he'd be able to tell, that he'd find Kaya with little trouble in the tangle of other bodies... or perhaps that the gorgeous man would find him instead.

Throngs of guests stepped into the room, each having been checked for identity at the door by a specially hired bouncer. After all, none of these celebrities wanted their secrets found out. He smirked as a familiar couple came down the stairs. Each was wearing a mask, one of red glitz, a plume of ornate black feathers trailing down his back from the tight bun his red-streaked hair had found its way up into. He wore a red kimono and a red glove over the scale tattoo Kamijo knew adorned his hand. His partner was far shorter in stature, a white frilled shirt, half-unbuttoned over his torso. His pants clung to him like paint and platformed sneakers added a few inches to his height for him. His mask was one Kamijo recognized from his past stage-shows, a death mask that only hid half of his face. It was obvious he wasn't even trying to hide who he was, knowing, perhaps, it was pointless given his various tattoos that peeked through the nearly-translucent sheer of his shirt. His right hand was adorned with the same glove as his partners and as they descended the staircase they reached for one another, fingers interlocking.

Smirking faintly, Kamijo meandered toward them, knowing if he recognized them it was only polite to welcome them to his party. He met them at the foot of the stairs, having swiped two stems of champagne from a passing, nude, waiter - also specially hired for their talent in keeping their mouths shut. Holding out the flutes, he smiled beneath his own silver mask, short blonde hair nearly blocking part of his vision. "Welcome, gentlemen."

Kyo reached for one flute, handing it over to Die, and then accepted the other, the redhead remaining silent, though his stance was proud and nearly defiant. Kamijo cast his gaze over Die's body, realizing quickly what was happening between them here. He looked back at Kyo and breathed out a soft assessment. "Fine catch you have here. Very regal, almost feline." He spit out the last word, knowing it'd tuck itself at Die in just the right way to push him further into his current state of mind. He wasn't overly familiar with their relationship, but he knew the guitarist well enough that he'd invited him and whoever he chose to bring. There was some amount of novelty that it was Kyo he chose.

Kyo took a sip of the champagne before he flashed a nasty sort of smirk at Kamijo. "Aching to try him then?"

Laughing lightly, Kamijo reached out and lifted Die's chin, running one finger over his Adam's apple and then turning away, crooking the same finger for them to follow him. He led them to one of the many plush leather couches that adorned the room, a soft white rug on the floor in front of it. He gestured to the couch and the pair sat nearly in unison, as if this were somehow rehearsed... or, more accurately, that they were joined in more ways than one could have guessed. Settling himself on the soft material of the rug, he smoothed out his laced leather pants, opening the last two buttons of his shirt, the silken material falling open easily, revealing his lean form to the two men. "I presume your relationship - at least tonight - is one of Master and slave, is it not?"

Kyo lightly touched Die's leg, the gesture containing permission and adoration, both perfectly clear to even a stranger in their relationship. Die spoke a moment later, "Yes. It's not a first for us to go to an event like this and when we do, we like to have a..." he paused, searching for the word, "foray into this realm. Call it stress relief on both ends." His hand hovered over Kyo's leg as he waited to see if Kamijo had any further questions he needed to answer.

The vocalist offered a small smile and then gave him a small nod. Die touched Kyo's thigh, the caress clearly sexual, sliding up toward his lover's groin, his pinky finger making contact with his bulge, and then drawing away, back to his own lap.

For his part, Kyo just watched Kamijo, nearly expressionless, his lips set in a relaxed line, eyes patiently watching, waiting.

"Do you allow others to partake?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it, the realization that he had more pent up energy than poor Kaya would have ever realized boiling within him overtaking the rational brain that told him not to do this with someone else. But that was the point of the party, was it not?

"We do. At my discretion." The implication hung in the air that he could veto anything Die agreed to if he, himself, did not. Their interaction was clearer than any other Kamijo had ever witnessed. 

"How would your _discretion_ feel about my usage of him to relieve a long-pent up ache?" He kept eye contact with Kyo, never glancing toward Die, allowing the vocalist to see him as an equal for the time being.

"You may use his mouth or cock. But no one gains usage of his sweet ass until I have had my fill tonight." Kyo leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs, one over the other, an air of disinterest taking hold. "Do as you will."

Kamijo shifted so that he was between Die's legs, pushing his thighs apart and running his hand up until he found cotton. Pushing the kimono aside, he took in the women's underwear that barely constrained Die's endowment. The small shorts surely encased his ass very nicely if he'd been standing. Perhaps he'd ask to take a look from the rear before he departed their company tonight. His fingertips slid over the cotton, fingering Die's semi-hard cock, teasing the head until a damp patch appeared. 

Tugging Die roughly forward, he parted the kimono further and revealed to Kyo what he was doing, leaning down and lightly running his teeth over the other's prick. His tongue teased the fabric lightly next to his head. Easing the fabric down, he pressed his lips to the hot flesh, just presenting kiss after kiss to the length of his cock. Swirling his tongue, he pushed Die's cock toward the left, giving the same treatment to the other side as well. With that done, he licked over the head, tasting his precum, a faintly salty sweetness on his tongue. Obviously, they'd prepared for this days in advance for it to taste like that. Or... Die was conscious of how his cum would taste at all times; either was a possibility.

Moaning, Kamijo took the tip into his mouth, sucking hard and then slowly starting to work up spit, letting it dribble down his shaft as he spit it out over the head of his cock. Pulling up, he breathed out, "He's eager." 

Kyo's rumbling laugh greeted his ears and he glanced over at him, the smirk plain on his lips. "He's always eager for someone to blow him. Careful though... it's been two days since he's been allowed to free his tensions." He leaned down then, hand in Kamijo's hair, pulling lightly, showing him clearly where his place was in this, who was _really_ in charge. "He'll spray like a fire hydrant in July, right down your pretty throat." It wasn't a warning anymore, but a command. One that Kamijo had no problem fulfilling. He'd give Die his satisfaction as well as he was able.

Flicking his gaze up to Die's face the moment Kyo let go of him, he could see the pleasure written across it, even with half of his face covered with the mask. He rubbed Die's cock across his cheek and then lapped at the head again. A few more moments and he took him back into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Die's cry was able to be heard even over the steady barrage of noise from the other guests who were still steadily filling the hall. A certain amount of the din died down for a few moments and Kamijo could nearly feel Die's excitement at becoming the center of attention for those seconds.

He continued on, bobbing his head and groaning around Die's length, the guitarist nearly straining toward him as his excitement ramped up. Beside them, Kamijo heard the sound of a zipper and then a much more guttural moan, followed by the sound of someone clearly slurping on cock. He chanced a glance over, finding a woman Kamijo couldn't place, leaning over the arm of the couch and sucking on Kyo's clearly very hard length. She was going after him like he was the best thing she'd ever tasted and he looked nothing if not smug about it.

Pulling up, Kamijo glanced at the man standing behind her, recognizing a fellow musician he'd invited. Must be his date. Not that it mattered, if Kyo was at least enjoying her. He leaned up, pushing Die's kimono out of the way enough to kiss just below his navel, feeling the muscles twitch. He bit lightly and then migrated up to his Adam's apple, nipping that as well before he pressed his lips to Die's ear. "He's got a whore on his cock. Do you want to see it?"

Die nodded a little and Kamijo turned his head, playing at forcing him to look and then reached to take hold of the girl's hair, his hand hovering for the moment it took to gain the nod of permission from her Master, and then pulled her head back. Kyo let out a faint growl and Kamijo met his eyes. "Trust me." He pulled the girl fully up and reached to pop open the next button on her already bursting blouse. Her tits spilled out and Die's huff of breath was all he needed to know. "Ah yes... gorgeous, as suspected. I'd assume nothing less from you, Sir." He gave a nod to the girl's Master and then pushed her back toward Kyo's dick. "Now do as they wish of you."

Die panted against Kamijo's neck, the vocalist carefully shifting his head and pressing his lips to his cheek for a brief moment before continuing their conversation. "You liked her breasts, didn't you, darling?" A nod and a soft moan were his responses. Kamijo's hand slid around Die's dick, jerking him off steadily, the sound of it clear in the area right around them. "You're going to find your mouth with my cock stuffed in it soon enough. We both have needs, my sweet." He licked over Die's earlobe and stroked him faster, Die's hands grasping the couch as his hips canted forward, his breathing harsh. "Don't cum until I put you in my mouth. Hold it back, just a bit longer... easy now." He stroked him faster, doing the opposite of helping him until Die threw back his head and let out a cry of frustration. "That's right, sing for the world. You're about to unload and they should all know you're going to be the first tonight."

Another few seconds and he could feel the tension building past the point Die could have any control over it, his body trembling, his hips making tiny jerking movements. He slid down and opened his mouth, waiting as he stroked hard and quick, and then he stopped, simply laying Die's dick on his tongue and closing his lips. A second later, Die breathed a sigh of relief and warm liquid flooded Kamijo's mouth, pulse after pulse of it coming to him. And Kyo wasn't wrong, there was more of it than the vocalist was used to. He swallowed around him and opened his mouth to show as Die shot the last two spurts of it into his mouth, a bit more just dribbling from his spent length. He swallowed again and then played his tongue around the head of Die's prick until the guitarist was whining, squirming around in near desperation.

He pulled back then, watching as Die slowly grew flaccid again before he tucked him back into his panties and covered him once more. He stood then, unlacing the front of his pants and letting his dick spring out. Without waiting, he grabbed Die by the back of his neck, careful not to ruin the waterfall of feathers, and pushed him down onto his cock. He held him there, slowly starting to fuck his mouth, hips working quickly as he watched the girl currently sucking Kyo off. The vocalist looked utterly blissed out, his grip on her head so hard his knuckles were white and his bicep was bulging. His nipples were little hard pebbles and every once in a while, he'd reach his free hand up to flick one. 

Kamijo fucked Die's mouth quicker, looking down and watching his dick enter his reddened lips. Die was watching him, his eyes bright, even behind his mask. "Hey, gorgeous... you like a mouthful of cock, don't you?" Die moaned and Kamijo lightly stroked his cheek before he went back to holding the back of his neck. "It's going to be quick."

Die looked nearly distraught by that and Kamijo tsked softly. "You'll have a lot more dicks tonight, I promise. You're vocal and gorgeous, everyone wants a go. Don't fret, darling, you'll be used fifty more times before the night is out." Die grabbed his own dick and began nearly ramming his own head on Kamijo's cock, displaying his eagerness to have this happen in a starkly clear fashion. 

Kamijo let him go and just allowed the other to go after him, watching in a bit of amazement as he gagged himself repeatedly on his length, tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks to plop on his kimono at how violently he was choking. He pulled back, gasping for a second, and then went right back to it, choking so hard around him, his throat muscles contracted violently and Kamijo let out a completely involuntary cry of pleasure, his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. His hips canted and his cock began to unload in Die's waiting mouth, the guitarist pulling back enough to taste it as he gazed up at the vocalist.

Panting, Kamijo wiped his dick on Die's lips when he had finished, tucking himself back in as soon as he was soft enough to do so, and lacing back up, looking over to Kyo, who shoved the girl away from his prick. "Get over here, love."

Die pushed himself up and pulled his kimono up, displaying his ass to Kamijo before he slid the panties down to just below his cheeks. He pulled a steel plug from his ass and held it to Kamijo, quietly offering, "This won't take but a moment, please hold this?"

Taking it daintily, Kamijo examined the red jewel on the flared base and then the bulbous shape of it before looking back as Die settled, his ass presented toward Kyo and his hands on the small table in front of him. Kyo stood and pushed his cock in without touching Die in any other way. His hands slid back to grab his own ass as he began to quickly piston his hips, clearly allowing his display to be shown to everyone, his bare cock entering Die's asshole time and again.

Kamijo watched as the girl was tossed over the couch arm by her Master and his prick was shoved into her cunt, the slick sound of their intercourse joining that of Die and Kyo's own. Arousal was swift to find him again and he knew then he'd made the right decision in hosting this party, even if it didn't give him the in he'd been looking for with Kaya. 

Looking back to Die and Kyo, he found it was just in time, the vocalist going at Die hard for a few seconds and then pulling out to let the first spurt of his cum splash across the rug, shoving back in and depositing the rest within his asshole. He pulled out once he'd finished and slapped Die's asscheek, holding out his hand for the plug. Once Kamijo gave it back, he inserted it, and then pulled up Die's underwear, stepping back and using a tissue to wipe his cock, tucking it into his pocket and then asking, "Restrooms?"

Kamijo gestured toward the other side of the hall and Kyo gave him a nod of thanks, Die righting himself and then bowing to him before breathing out, "Thank you for the experience," and turning to rush after Kyo, who had already started to walk away. 

Kamijo spent a few moments, watching the other couple, viewing the girl's pussy in vague fascination. He'd never had a woman and didn't really want to, but he still found the act - in person - interesting enough. The Master pulled out and showed him the girl's pussy, holding it open so he could look before he plunged back in and let out a few curse words as the girl began to orgasm around him the abrupt continuation.

Smirking, Kamijo plucked a wipe from the table and cleaned off his fingers, cleaning Kyo's leavings out of courtesy alone, and then found his way toward another group who had chosen the side of the stairs at the appropriate place to copulate. He stood there, watching as two men filled a woman at once, one in each of her holes, and another man ate out one of the ones fucking the girl. A fifth person stood to the side, obviously aroused, but not doing anything. He gestured to the group. "This is an open session, if you'd like."

Kamijo recognized the tattoo on the man's forearm and he gave him a little smirk before pulling a condom from his pocket and unlacing his pants. Stepping behind the one bent over, eating ass, he opened the package and rolled on the condom. Without anything further than a brief testing with the tip of his prick, he pushed in and began fucking him hard and quick, hunched over his ass and uncaring how animalistic that must look at the moment. This was the place for relieving frustrations, for doing the things you normally wouldn't or that would usually leave your partner wanting and lacking. This was the place for selfishness to the extreme and he took the opportunity. He fucked straight-on for nearly a full minute before pulling out and just watching the man's asshole flutter. He spit on it and then stepped back, removing the condom and ditching it in the trash barrel. He cleaned again and left his cock out, the tip ruddy and nearly dripping with pre-cum, his body aching for more relief. But he didn't want to spend it all too quickly.

He walked past another few couples, a tangle of so many people he was convinced he'd not be able to count them all, past a woman doing quite unusual things with a plant, and then up to a man using a flogger alternately on three bared butts. He gently righted one of the men's masks that had been falling off, displaying clearly that it was one of his band mates, and then watched while he languidly stroked himself for a few minutes.

Somewhere, the crack of a whip echoed and the cry of whoever was on the receiving end was deliciously pained and yet pleasured. He turned away then, wandering through those who were milling around, his cock still out, greeting a few people he knew well enough and receiving more than a few strokes instead of handshakes, each one serving to make him hornier. A few other men began to follow suit, opening their pants to display their erections while they mingled, allowing their cocks to draw attention for them. 

Kamijo paused as someone touched him on the shoulder, their hand drawing down over his arm as they came around, giving him a clearly surprised look to see his dick out like that. There was a moment of silence and then a voice he knew better than any of the others so far met his ears. "Nice... you're... quite hard." Kamijo's heart thudded in his chest and before he could stop himself, he slid his hand into the other's long, curly brown hair, pulling him close and sampling his lips. He let it linger for a few seconds and then stepped back. "Come with me." It was the least sexual thing he could think to say, that still clearly conveyed he what he wanted without, perhaps, horrifying Kaya.

Kaya gave a small nod and gestured toward the area behind the stairs, which was much more private and a bit more of a darkened corner for those who were, perhaps, not as open about showing themselves to the whole group. They walked together past the dozens of fucking people, Kaya pausing once to study a couple fucking against the wall. Kamijo followed his gaze, finding that he was studying the bottom's face, the intense pleasure found there. And then he was walking again, the swish of the silken floor-length jacket nearly mesmerizing to Kamijo. He studied the sleeves of his outfit, the ruffles there, and then the jewels that adorned his nails, each carefully done up.

They turned the corner and Kaya deftly removed his jacket, laying it over the arm of the love seat, revealing fishnet-style tights with spider webs adorning them... and not a whole hell of a lot else in the way of clothing downstairs. He was barely contained behind a g-string that was on over his tights, the pearlescent white material glistening faintly in the low light. His chest was bare now and when he stretched his arms overhead, Kamijo's breath caught. For the first time in years, Kaya hadn't waxed his pits and the small smattering of hair added to the masculinity of the whole moment for him. Fixing his hair over his shoulders, Kaya moved to carefully sit on the seat, spreading his legs and then adjusting the thin strip of fabric that kept some air of privacy to his nether regions for the moment. "How about we stop beating around this bush and you just tell me what it is that you've wanted for a while now?"

Kamijo stared at him in some amount of shock before he breathed out a laugh and shook his head. "Okay, fine... I want you. I've wanted you in a lot of ways for quite a while now... and apparently you knew that."

"More to the point, what do you want to happen tonight? Do you want to fuck each other or other people?" Kaya laid his hands on the arms of the red crushed velvet chair and waited, his eyes intense behind the opalescent mask that adorned his face. The fringe of golden beads shifted as he leaned slightly forward. "Because I'll fuck you right now. Right here."

Kamijo allowed his body to take over the decisions and he pulled a condom from his pocket, holding it up between two fingers. "I want it to lead to me using this with you. I want to explore you in the meantime, touch you in every way I've ever imagined... and allow you the leave to do the same if you desire it."

"No man in their right mind would turn down that dick, so long as they liked other men." He smirked a little. "And maybe even if they didn't, they'd still touch it in such an environment."

"Sounds like the voice of experience." He set the condom down on the arm of the chair and knelt to unfasten the buckles on his boots, adding a few items to the pile from the small compartment on his left boot. He removed them and slid his pants off, sliding the whole bundle under the chair. A moment of hesitation and then he added his shirt to it. He placed his arms behind his head and cocked one hip, showing himself to Kaya in all of his glory. "Show me what you want. Your turn first."

Kaya reached for him, drawing him down to straddle his lap. He slid his hands over Kamijo's body, touching first his chest, fingertips sliding over his armpits and then over his triceps before coming to rake his nails down his sides, leaving faint red marks behind. He did the same to his ass cheeks and around his hips, welts appearing in his wake. Finally, he touched Kamijo's cock, just one nail at first and then his fingertip and then his whole hand wrapped around his shaft and jerking him off. "You're going to make me pop right out of my thong."

Kamijo shifted his hips back, looking down between them at the other's straining erection and grinned. "I am... it's almost peeking." He slid his hand over the other's bare chest and then down to the strip of fabric, cupping his length through it and squeezing before he held it still, faintly out from Kaya's body, and moved to press it against his asshole. "I could fuck you... right now. Let you enter me," he panted out softly. This was the only man he'd be willing to let put their dick in his ass... and god did he want it.

"Not yet," Kaya purred out. "Stand up." He let him go and Kamijo quickly did as he was told. Once he was up, Kaya stood as well and carefully removed the g-string, letting it fall to the floor so he could step out of it and push it under the chair. He touched his own cock then, lightly running his hand over it before he wordlessly moved Kamijo to kneel on the love seat, his legs spread and his hands holding the back for support. Kneeling, he parted his cheeks and lightly played with his hole, spitting on his fingers and gently probing his ass, ensuring his nails didn't hurt him in the process by being exceedingly gentle. He spread him again and licked over the tight bud a few times before he picked up the condom, getting it open and on in a matter of seconds. He discarded the wrapper and used the small tube of lube that Kamijo had removed from his boot to slick his cock. Steadying himself, he pressed the tip to his hole, feeling it flutter around him and moaning.

Kamijo breathed out a whimper, pushing back eagerly until the tip popped inside, shocking him into gasping. 

"Tell me... have you ever let another man in like this?" Kaya questioned softly, the other's reactions making him feel as though this were novel in some way.

Kamijo shook his head and clenched hard before relaxing, Kaya pushing in the rest of the way once he had. "That's better." He stroked over his back as his cock slipped steadily inside until he was flush against his backside, fully sheathed within him. "You're so tight for me... it's an honor." Taking his hips, he began a slow grind, caressing the flesh beneath his fingertips as he moved. "Never had anyone this tight who wasn't clearly in pain... are you holding it back?"

Shaking his head, Kamijo breathed out, "No... feels... different." He shifted his hips slightly and Kaya pulled out halfway before sliding back in, causing Kamijo to gasp. "That, do that."

"Someone likes to be taken." Kaya began a slow, easy pace of pulling himself nearly all the way out and then sliding back in with one fluid motion. He paused at the end to feel the flutter of his asshole and then repeated the process, again and again.

Kamijo's cock flexed and strained, so hard he couldn't understand how he hadn't cum yet. After dipping his wick and having several strangers stroke him... and now he was being deliciously taken for the first time, it just didn't make sense how he wasn't losing it all over the love seat.

A few more thrusts and Kaya pulled his cock out, holding it steady as he pushed only the tip in and out, just past the first ring of muscle until Kamijo was a trembling mess beneath him. "Yes... that's where it feels best isn't it? That feeling of penetration over and over and then the release of it leaving your body." He received a moan in reply and he slid back in, pushing hard against his back as he humped for a few moments. He started to pull back, but Kamijo's hand came to clamp on his hip. "No, keep doing that, oh god, I'm close. There's... you... oh yeah," he sighed out.

Kaya renewed his efforts, shifting slightly until Kamijo nearly clawed at the seat in front of him, crying out with each movement. He slid his hand around and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking a few times and then cupping his hand over the head and letting it hit his fingers with each thrust he made, growing bolder with his rutting of the vocalist's asshole. "You gonna cum for me? First time having anal and you're gonna let it go all over my hand, aren't you? Your ass feels amazing, you know that? You're trembling you're so close... come on, you know you want to blow your load."

The lewd words fanned the flames of Kamijo's desire and within a few seconds he was gone, a near-scream working its way from his throat as he unleashed the torrent of his cum all over Kaya's waiting fingers, his asshole clenching down hard around his cock.

Kaya gasped and grabbed his dick, starting to jerk him off as he fucked him hard and fast, moaning loudly as he followed him over the edge, making his first offering into the latex between them. Pulling out, he ripped off the condom and kept stroking, a few spurts hitting the floor between his legs. "Come suck me, oh god... I'll give you another load. Come on, quick," he gasped out as he kept frantically jerking his cock.

Kamijo scrambled to get in the floor between his legs, opening his mouth and taking the tip of his prick into his mouth as Kaya kept stroking frantically. He swirled his tongue and dipped it in the slit before sucking and bobbing lightly on the head. He moaned and Kaya's hips canted. "It's coming for you, almost there." Kamijo looked up at his face and Kaya's free hand removed his own mask and then pushed up Kamijo's, watching him intently before his eyelids fluttered and his entire expression dissolved into pure bliss. A second later, thick cum hit Kamijo's tongue, intensely different than Die's had been earlier, and the moment the other abandoned stroking himself, Kamijo took over sucking him in full, bobbing his head and swallowing every drop of cum he was given, keeping at it until Kaya couldn’t take another second and had to pull him off his dick.

Pushing him onto the couch, Kaya followed after and straddled him, pushing them down as best he could on the small sofa and starting to hump against him, Kamijo's erection trapped between them. "You're still hard," he offered by way of explanation, panting over him.

"I've got one more good load in me and it's all yours," he hissed, never more thankful that he'd taken those herbs before the night had started than he was in this moment. They definitely made him hornier than he had any right to be.

They humped against one another, panting and gasping until Kaya reached back and ripped a small hole on the ass of his tights. He reached and took the remaining lube and the last condom, sheathing Kamijo and then just emptying the tube over him. "Make it sloppy for me, will ya?"

Arousal slammed through him harder than he'd have thought capable at this point and he nodded, grasping his hips and moving him until he felt his cock slide through the hole. He began to rub his dick against the other's crack, trapped between his firm cheeks and the material of the tights as he fucked himself up against it. A shadow fell over them and he turned his head to find Die and Kyo smirking down at them. Kyo reached to hold his hand on the outside of the other's tights, providing a firmer friction for Kamijo to fuck against... and fuck, he did, with renewed vigor, gasping and moaning as he did it.

Kyo just stood there, a silent entity, providing more pleasure to him for the longest time. Finally, he moved his hand, sliding two fingers inside the hole and taking hold of Kamijo's cock, guiding him to press his tip against Kaya's entrance. He stroked him with those two fingers, one on either side of his aching length, as he began to penetrate Kaya's body. Slowly... ever so slowly, he was taken inside, the process taking several minutes with the way Kyo was dictating it, his hands providing gentle and insistent guidance.

Once Kamijo was fully within Kaya's body, Kyo's hand moved down to his balls, caressing as he breathed out, "Continue."

A moment later, Kamijo was caught up in Kaya's world once more, kissing and being kissed, his cock finding and retreating from the perfect space he'd found. The touch on his sac was still there, driving him higher and higher as he took Kaya.

The sound of tights being ripped open met the air and then a tongue swiped over the base of his dick and down over his balls. Kaya gasped and then moaned, starting to help Kamijo move now that he was so turned on, fucking himself down on his dick. "Don't stop," Kaya hissed, reaching back and gently placing a hand on Die's head, holding him in place, where he was licking Kaya's asshole and Kamijo's dick at the same time.

Kamijo let his head fall back. He gritted out, "Kyo, fuck his needy asshole while he licks us like the dirty, needy whore he is." The hand left his sac and a moment later, the sound of Kyo's zipper signaled he was doing what Kamijo wanted. The plug was handed off to Kaya and Kyo instead knelt behind Die, licking at him for a good minute before he stood and shoved his dick in without preamble. This time, he didn't hold back anything, nearly clinging to Die as he fucked so desperately it was obvious he'd been denying himself his orgasm since he'd cum earlier, but getting mercilessly teased up.

Die's tongue worked over their flesh, licking and flicking, saliva adding to the mess the lube had already created. One of his nuts got sucked on for a second and then Die was back to lapping at where they were joined.

"Dirty fucker," Kamijo gritted out, Kaya letting out a hum of agreement. The sharp slap of Kyo's joining with Die ramped up and Kyo began to grow louder in his vocalizations, the closer to orgasm he got.

Kamijo slowed down his thrusts a little, wanting the excitement of seeing and hearing Kyo cum before he lost what was probably the last load he could deliver tonight. He and Kaya kissed again briefly. Kaya tensed and his breath hitched. A moment later, he began frantically fucking himself on Kamijo's dick, rearing up and spreading his legs, pushing his hips forward and then jerking them roughly as he began to spurt. Cum splattered up across Kamijo's chest and shoulder, come of it hitting the couch arm behind his head as the other kept jerking his hips harshly, crying out as he unleashed the spray all over Kamijo's body.

Kyo couldn't stand it, the instant he was sure Kaya was done, he let himself go, pulling out and pausing for a second, an oozing line of cum spilling from his dick down to the floor between his legs. He shoved back in and rutted hard for a few seconds before repeating the process. Another drizzle, and then more harsh fucking. He pulled out again and this time his prick was straining so hard it was nearly pointing upward instead of toward the front. He trembled and then let out a low growl as a full spurt of cum landed across Die's ass and lower back. His cock twitched hard and he shoved back in, just standing there as he strained toward Die. 

Die breathed out, "He's still cumming... dear god," before he went back to licking at the part of Kamijo's dick he could reach.

Kyo's hand slapped the wall and he pulled out, stepping to the side and jerking himself off over Kamijo's chest, a few more strands of cum oozing down onto him before he let go and humped his hips forward with a growl. "Fuck!" Moving backwards, he grabbed his dick and began jerking off again, nearly folding in half as he kept at himself.

"So intense," Kaya whispered, squeezing around Kamijo's length. "Come on, I can feel how your thrusts have changed, you're close. Let it out."

He didn't waste another second, slamming into him again and again, Die moving back to just watch. "T-take it off when I pull out," Kamijo requested, Die catching his eye and nodding. He gave it another good minute of intense thrusting and then threw back his head, arching as he began to lose it. Pulling out, he felt himself emptying into the condom, Die's fingers removing it quick and then pressing the head of his prick against Kaya's taint, letting him spurt there. His load eased down the back of Kaya's balls and his own prick, over Die's trembling fingers, and then off onto the couch. 

"Kyo," Die's quiet voice came out a bit strained, "I need to cum again please. I'm... almost there."

"If you allow it, he can put it in my ass. There's another condom on the arm there," Kaya offered quietly, smirking at Kamijo's arched eyebrow. "What? I get my fun, too," he breathed against his ear. 

"You may." Kyo had collapsed against the opposite wall, panting, a small fresh load running down his cock and into his jeans.

Die made quick work of the condom and put one leg on the couch, easing himself into position and using the cum as lubricant before he untied his obi and pushed the whole thing out of the way. He hunched over Kaya and thrust in with one smooth movement, one arm sliding around him. His thrusts were strong and steady, clearly built to gain him the most ground, quickest. He pressed his face just under Kaya's shoulder blade and turned his head, inhaling deeply as his hips worked him toward his end.

The slick sound of their union echoed in the slightly enclosed area, Die's thrusts growing quicker as he started to ramp toward his end. "I'm gonna soon... where do you want it?"

"Keep your cock in my ass, I want to feel you spasm," Kaya requested.

Their union grew sloppier, Kaya kissing Kamijo harshly as Die fucked him more desperately. Their grunting moans became more free and Kaya began jerking off a few seconds before he started to spill a small load on Kamijo's stomach. Die cried out and surged over him, hips pistoning quickly until he let out the beautiful sound of his voice and began to fill the condom between them, still fucking full-speed. "I'm cumming! Fuck!"

The echo of several other people in the near vicinity reaching their ends sent tremors through the pair and Die finally disengaged, pulling the condom off and tossing it aside before wiping a bit of his cum on Kamijo's flaccid length and chuckling. "We'll leave you two to it, then." He lightly ran his hand over Kaya's lower back and then waved his fingers in a sort of farewell as he leisurely walked off, piecing himself back together as he went. Kyo got up a moment later, lightly touching both of their hands before he headed after Die, looking truly exhausted, just from the way his shoulders slumped and his steps lightly shuffled.

Several moments passed before the pair eased apart and settled on the love seat in a more usual fashion, Kaya putting on the thong before sitting back down. They leaned lightly on one another, Kaya finally speaking up a moment later. "We'll talk about the rest tomorrow, okay?"

Kamijo made a sound of agreement, stifling a yawn and then chuckling. "Sounds great to me, I'm beat."

"Ah, yes... but you still have a party to attend to." Kaya stood and retrieved their items from under the chair, the pair of them getting dressed once again. He held out his hand to Kamijo, a small smirk on his lips. "Your crowd awaits."

**The End**


End file.
